insanipediaomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blue Tennis Ball/Object Madness: Dawn of Heroes (Video Game Idea)
Name: Object Madness: Dawn of Heroes Genre: Adventure/Platformer/Action Platformer: Nintendo Switch, XBOX ONE/ONE X/ONE S, PlayStation 4/4 Pro Object Madness: Dawn of Heroes is a 3D platforming game based off of the object show Object Madness. Modes Story Mode Basically the story mode is a thing for the game. The main antoginasts of the game are called "shadow monsters," which include shadow variants of the OMN cast. Starter Characters Pickaxe Gender: Male Typing: Nature/Metal Play Style: All-Around Buffs: Can mine through mineable material, can turn into Zirkestone to become invincible for a very short period of time. Debuffs: Can't stand heat very well. Tennis Ball Gender: Male Typing: Techno/Strength Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Can stand cold weather. Debuffs: Can be clumsy (this means sometimes when you sprint while playing as him, you will fall down and be paralyzed for a bit). Cup Gender: Female Typing: Strength/Water Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Carrying capacity (4), agility boost, holds large, unfolded staple in hand as a weapon. Debuffs: Takes damage very badly, shatters upon not having anymore room when someone gets on (crdit to Mangle). Nickel Gender: Male Typing: Metal/Cunning Play Style: All-Around Buffs: None Debuffs: None Penny Gender: Female Typing: Metal/Life Play Style: All-Around Buffs: None Debuffs: None Puffball Gender: Female Typing: Flying/Life Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Carrying capacity (6), flying. Debuffs: None Puffbull Gender: Male Typing: Flying/Cunning Play Style: Offensive Buffs: Carrying capacity (8), flying. Debuffs: None. Unlockable Characters Tack Gender: Male Typing: Metal/Strength Play Style: Offensive Buffs: Can mine thouugh minable blocks, can be used as a trampoline if placed onto a wall. Debuffs: Low defense. Daisy Gender: Female Typing: Nature/Life Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Carrying capacity (4), agility boost.. Debuffs: Can't stand heat very well. Football (YES he will be an unlockable for reasons) Gender: Male Typing: Strength/Cunning Play Style: Offensive Buffs: Agility boost. Debuffs: None. Latte: Gender: Female Typing: Normal/Sweet Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Carrying capacity (2). Debuffs: will die if drink substance is taken out, extremely limited carrying capacity, extremely vulnerable to damage. Candy Cane Gender: Female Typing: Sweet/Ice Play Style: Defensive Buffs: Immune to cold weather, can breathe mint breath. Debuffs: Takes more damage, can't stand heat very well. Cherry Gender: Male Typing: Sweet/Nature Play Style: Offensive Buffs: Can fit through tiny underground spaces, can whip leaf, agility boost. Debuffs: Takes more damage, can't stand heat very well. Basketball Gender: Male Typing: Strength/Life Play Style: All-Around Buffs: Can take the least damage. Debuffs: Moves slowly, falls down faster, jump isn't very high. Dice Gender: Male Typing: Normal/Strength Play Style: All-Around Buffs: Agiliry boost. Debuffs: Falls down faster. E.D. Gender: Female Typing: Techno/Life Play Style: Defensive Buffs: None Debuffs: Aotomatically dies when screen is harmed. Disc Gender: Male Typing: Metal Play Style: Offensive Buffs: None Debuffs: Takes more damage Gamepad Gender: Male Type: Techno Play Style: Offensive Buffs: None Debuffs: None Guides A Guide to Typing Play Style Guide Mixed Type Guide Pure Type Guide Trivia *''Dawn of Heroes'' was originally called "Darkness and Lightness," but was changed. *When characters died during gameplay, they turn into what is called a "Zikestone statue." This is a reference to petrification in the series. Football's pose when he is turned into a Zikestone statue is a reference to his pose as a statue in "Re-tree-ve to Achieve." *Pickaxe's pose when turning into a Zikestone statue when he dies and when he forcefully turns into a Zikestone statue when defending himself are completley different. *Pickaxe's ability to turn himself into a Zikenstone statue is a reference to Tanooki Mario from the Mario franchise. More spefifically, games in said franchise where Mario can become a statue while as Tanooki Mario. Category:Blog posts